As disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 58-6475, a conventional turning device is composed of a base plate, a rotating member rotatably provided on the base plate, and a control portion. Provided on the base plate are a drive motor for rotating the rotating member, and a power source portion for supplying electricity to the drive motor. The control portion is spaced apart from the base plate, and has a switch, which is connected to the drive motor through a wire. A plurality of string members are suspended from the rotating member, and a turning body is attached to the forward ends of the string members. The turning body is not restricted to a flying object; it may also be a doll-like object.
In this conventional turning device, the base plate is mounted to a height, such as a ceiling; when the switch of the control portion is turned on, the drive motor is driven and the rotating member starts to rotate, circling the turning body suspended from the rotating member by the string members; when the switch of the control portion is turned off, the drive motor is stopped and the rotation of the rotating member is stopped.
In the above-described conventional turning device, it is necessary to provide a control portion having a switch separately from the base plate, and the mounting of the control portion, etc. Is a bother; further, since the number of components is large, the device is rather expensive. Further, providing the control portion directly on the base plate, which is mounted to a height such as a ceiling, leads to difficulty in operation.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned problems in the prior art. It is an object of the present invention to provide a turning device which includes a rotating case equipped with a switch and an operating means for operating the switch and in which a suspending member for suspending a turning body is connected to the operating means, whereby there is no need to separately provide a control portion having a switch, and no bothersome operation such as the mounting of the control portion is involved; since the number of components of the control portion is small, the device is inexpensive; and further, due to the suspending member, the operation is facilitated.